


Day 17: Animal Magnetism

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, brief mention of kana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 17) Keaton and Corrin find their wolf and dragon natures afford them certain...advantages.
Relationships: Flannel | Keaton/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Day 17: Animal Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some actually more kinky stuff. And boy howdy we're getting in there, huh. I mean, you can't go to Keaton NSFW without going the obvious path of knotting/breeding and let it never be said I'm actually creative.  
> I always thought Keaton was kinda cute. I mean, I'm more of a Fates DILFs/older men kinda woman myself (Yukimura, Gunter, Shura...) but Keaton's adorable. And here I am ruining the adorability by having him breed Corrin. Hey, sometimes it just be like that.

"Mama, how did you and papa end up together?"

Corrin couldn't say she'd properly anticipated this question. She should have, she knew, but it wasn't as though she had a good answer. She didn't want to lie to Kana, but she wasn't going to tell him the honest story. How could she possibly given the way it started? 

She had found that her ability to transform, while helpful in combat, had had rather unintended side effects. (She'd have to explain that to Kana when he was much, much older, too). For one thing, she found odd markings on her body from time to time. For the other, she went in to heat.

Not that she had really understood it at the time. She'd found herself getting more frustrated, sweating more and feeling a strange sensation between her legs. It wasn't as though she was unfamiliar with arousal, but this was different. She barely even placed it as arousal behind the frustration and general strangeness she felt. It had just felt like something was wrong, and she needed to do something about it. Only she hadn't known what, nor had she known who she could even ask. Camilla would have been the most likely candidate, but something told her that that was a bad idea. 

And so it was a night where she was suffering, pacing around her room madly, that would probably have counted as the night that she and Keaton had gotten together.

"Corrinnnnn..." he'd practically whined, pounding on the door, to which she'd finally relented and let him in her room. She liked Keaton - really liked him - but she wasn't sure how she was around him in this state. She noticed she'd felt especially on edge when he'd been around, the heat pooling in her belly burning and causing her to feel dizzy. There had been something of a glassy look in his eyes, his ears perked up and tail already wagging as he closed the door behind him. He got close to her - almost too close for her liking - and took a big sniff of her neck and hair, practically moaning in appreciation. "You smell so goooooood," he moaned. "It's been driving me crazy!"

"What do you mean, driving you crazy? ...Keaton?" He buried his face in her neck, tail wagging like crazy as he wrapped his arms around her. It felt good - she had longed to be closer to him, after all - but a little bizarre all the same. Unexpected. And the closeness was causing her to heat up an awful lot.

"Superior smell, remember?" He finally lifted his head, tapping her on the nose cheekily. "The way you've been smelling for the past couple of days...it's enough to drive the whole army in to a frenzy."

"B-but I've been taking baths..." she trailed off, as he nipped at her neck and shoulder. "Keaton...what are you..." She didn't push him away, or tell him to stop, as his hands wandered over her body, finding the bare skin of her thighs and rubbing them tenderly. Her legs felt as though they would turn to jelly. Corrin desperately gripped his shoulders, feeling him move down her torso and almost powerless to stop. He was eye level with her crotch, and she gasped as he leaned in, sniffing at her crotch and shuddering in delight, moaning. She became acutely aware of how wet her crotch already was, and he hadn't even done anything yet.

"You're in heat too, aren't you, princess?" He nuzzled against her thighs, gently nipping at them as though to mark his territory. It was as though he wanted to go further, but understood well that he had to wait for permission to do so, as much as they were both frenzied. Corrin reddened - she knew enough to know what heat was, not that it was something she could have as a human. But, she supposed, she wasn't really completely human anyway, so it probably made sense. It didn't stop it from being embarrassing, especially as she knew what had to be done to ease it. And - wait, he'd said too, hadn't he?

"I wish it would stop," she admitted, biting her lip and trying not to look at the man between her legs nuzzling at her crotch.

"D'you want me to make it stop, Corrin?" She practically fell over at that. Corrin may not have been the wisest, but it was pretty obvious exactly what he was suggesting.

"Uh...y-yes." She managed to stammer out, almost surprising herself at the fact that she'd straight up just agreed to have sex with Keaton. She stammered a little, but Keaton simply picked her up and laid her down on the bed, licking at her neck as he fumbled to undress her. She'd managed to help with shaking hands, throwing her clothes aside as she lay naked and embarrassed in front of him. Keaton, however, seemed perfectly content with the sight, letting out a low guttural growl of approval as he hastily disrobed. Corrin was dumbfounded when she saw what was between his legs - jutting out proudly was his firm cock, much thicker at the base than she expected. Though she couldn't say she was completely blindsided - she may have looked in to wolfskin information and accidentally found out that part when she was trying to get to know more about Keaton.

He saw her staring and grinned. "Wanna quick taste?" Without waiting for a response, he lay himself down so his crotch was close to her face, giving her the opportunity to play with him while he prepared her. He would've just jammed it straight in if he could, but Corrin was a very special woman to him. He wanted to treat her with the utmost care. She gave his cock a cautionary lick, sighed in delight, and began to suck. She was inexperienced, but earnest, and Keaton shuddered as he dove his face and fingers between her legs. His face was drenched in her juices from the first touch, but the smell and taste of her had him going crazy. In fact, after only about a minute or so he had to move, for he felt if he waited any longer he'd completely lose himself.

Keaton licked his face clean, turning Corrin over so she was on her stomach with her ass in the air, and moved in behind her, ready to mount. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her shoulder, giving her cheek an affectionate lick. "You ready?"

"Yeah..." she mumbled, a little hazy as she arched her hips upwards, unconsciously trying to give him more access. Slowly, painfully so, he eased his way in to her, pushing the wider base against her entrance. She whined a little in pain, so he patiently waited, as much as his hips were desperately trying to pound in to her and get relief. She took a few deep breaths, letting her body adjust. Finally she relaxed - sure, she was nervous, but having him inside of her already made her feel better, and it was Keaton so of course she felt happy around him - and he was able to start moving, fucking her relentlessly. There was no gentle lovemaking - maybe for another time - this was raw, animalistic. There was one thing and only one thing on both of their minds. Sweet relief from their heat. 

Corrin almost wailed, burying her face in to her pillow. Keaton ploughed her so roughly that she thought she was going crazy. Nothing else mattered other than the fact that Keaton would make her feel good, take away all her frustrations and use her to feel better in turn. He pushed deeper, growling as she was spread open further. Somehow she knew she would be aching afterwards, but right now the way he stretched her out felt good. She felt like she could forget about the war, about pain, about everything but the feel of being fucked. All she needed was that desperate release.

And it came to her, crying out as she tightened around him. And he whimpered too, coming hard and filling her up. But instead of softening, the base of his cock swelled inside of her, causing her eyes to water and waves of aftershock to hit her. She knew what was happening - and really she knew she should've said no to it, but their bodies needed it desperately, and if she was being bred by Keaton than so be it, the dragon within her knew and liked what was happening. 

He cautiously moved them both, lying on their sides with him wrapped around her, nuzzling in to her shoulder. "S-sorry, we're going to be stuck here for a bit," he said, somewhat apologetically but somehow Corrin suspected he wasn't sorry at all. She shuffled in, the warmth and comfort of his embrace aiding in alleviating the discomfort between her legs. She was a little more relaxed already. "Love you, my princess."

"Hmm?" Corrin mumbled, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. "Did you say..."

"Y-yeah? So what?"

"I love you too, Keaton." The telltale thumps of his wagging tail on the bed made her grin, and he embraced her tighter, burying his face further in the back of her neck. 

Oh yeah, there was no way she could tell this to Kana.

"...mama?"

Corrin blushed, shaking her head. "It's not a story for your ears, Kana-bean. When you're older, I'll tell you."

"But mamaaaaaa, I thought you said I'm all grown up!" 

"Well...I suppose you could say that it was some kind of magic that brought us together. When we were both feeling a little sick, we made each other feel much better..."


End file.
